disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Wild, Wild, Western Roundup
Over at Frontierland, you may have wondered if there will every be a cowboy roundup. There is one now! Join Woody, Jessie, Bullseye, and Cowboy Mickey into this wild west adventure! And be prepared for the final drop at the end! Ride Summary 'Line' Ever wanted to know how to go to the Wild West? Just go into this line! You travel through a wooden portal into Woody's Roundup town, were you can play interactive games while waiting. As you enter the boarding area, you see glimpses of the mine cart going through mines. When you finally go into a mine cart, get ready for the ride of your life! 'Pre-Ride' Before you get on the ride, there is some safety measures. If you are below 50 in. tall, you may not ride the ride. If you are pregnant, or have any type of disease, you can not ride it. Anyone taller then 8 ft. high cannot ride. 'Beginning of the Ride / Woody's Roundup Section' Once on the ride, you explore the mines in the mine cart. After a sudden stop, the cart plummets down a hill and comes out of the cave to the opposite side of Woody's Roundup then earlier. Next, you slow down to a normal speed, right next to the opposite section of the town. You are greeted by Jessie, and go into the Sheriffe's office were Woody is. The cart drives out of the office and into the jail, were Stinky Pete the Prospector is in a cell with two other gangsters. As you exit the jailhouse, you enter the horse shed and see Bullseye bouncing around. Leaving the shed, you see the open desert of the wild west and the Evil Dr. Porkchop's (Hamm) ship hovering over you. Besides you, One Eyed Bart (Mr. Potato Head), One Eyed Betty (Mrs. Potato Heads), and their One Eyed Aliens (L.G.M.s) dash by in a car, quickly chased by Woody riding Bullseye. You enter another mine, and go down another drop. 'Middle of the Ride / Mickey and Friends Section' After the huge drop, you slow down and notice that you are at Frontierland exterior. You see Mickey mouse wearing a cowboy hat riding a horse, quickly followed by Pluto. There is a sharp turn and Goofy is playing sheriff while Donald is in jail, calling for help. The cart turns around and Daisy storms out of a shop, wearing traditional cowgirl wear. As you pass by the jail's opposite side, you see Donald breaking out followed by Pete, and Mickey and Goofy run off on horses. They save the kidnapped Minnie, and the cart proceeded to another mine. 'End of the Ride / Woody's Roundup and Mickey Chasing Villians' This time, in the mine, their isn't a drop. You just stay in the mine. You see Woody and Buzz running on Bullseye after Stinky Pete, who joined One Eyed Bart, Betty, and the aliens in the car. After quickly following Woody and Buzz in the pursuit. You quickly stop when you exit the mine, you see the Evil Doctor Porkshop's ship letting out the Barrel of Monkey bomb. You quickly run away from it, and you are joined by The Dinosaur Who Eats Force Field Dogs (Rex), and the Force Field Dog (Slinky). The cart escapes to a mine last minute, were Woody and Mickey meet each other. They set out to chase Pete, who also joined the One-Eyed family. After another long chase, you exit to Frontier land again, and chase them through some of the Western shops, and finally slow down as you head up the slope of the mountain. It shows Woody battling Evil Dr. Porkchop and the One-Eyed family, and Mickey is battling Pete. There is a big drop (70 ft.), and you get splashed by water, and quickly do and turn back into Woody's Roundup. You see a group of celebrating citizens, and all the villians trapped in jail. You slowly proceed to the exit. Mechanics Though some of the characters in the ride are audio-animitronics (such as the rocks in the mine almost toppling over you), most of the characters and extra scenery is holographic. Every character in the Woody's Roundup section and the outside section (Frontierland section) is made from light patterns and hi-definition surround sound. In the outside section, there is some force field technoligy making it were tourists not on the ride cannot see it and get spoilers for the ride. Though the ride is invisable, there is a gate blocking it so there is no collisions from ride to human or animal. Category:Attractions Category:Frontierland Attractions Category:Fanon Category:Pages by Mochlum Category:Toy Story Attractions